historys_strongest_senior_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Broad Creed Mountain
Broad Creed Mountain’s founder Heaven Establishing Old Man Qiu Yuan - had excavated remains left behind from the Great Calamity, developing what eventually became the earliest martial legacies of Broad Creed Mountain based on this foundation. His Broad Creed Mountain's Clear Qi Profound Art descend from the Grand Clear Lineage and his Supreme Art, Heavenly Broad Creed Palm, descend from the Jade Clear Lineage. Ancestors Zhan Dongge - ‘Mr Dong’ - sect’s Ancestor Dongge. The exalted Hantian or heaven shaker, Zhan Dongge, was Broad Creed Mountain’s strongest expert. The period during which he was in control of the clan was known as the Golden Age of Broad Creed Mountain. The peak martial artist Zhan Dongge was the strongest expert in the entire Eight Extremities World during his era, someone who could look down on all the outstanding heroes. Likewise, his Broad Creed Mountain was also undisputedly the number one Sacred Ground that looked down on the rest of the world. He was the creator of one of the 3 Supreme Arts, the Immeasurable Heavenly Sabre. Unfortunately, when Zhan Dongge and Broad Creed Mountain were at their pinnacle, the world underwent a shocking change. Over the endless eastern sea of the Eight Extremities World, a crack suddenly appeared in the heavens themselves. Between another flame devil world and the Eight Extremities World, a passageway had formed. Heaven Diviner Zhan Xilou- He was the Exalted Hantian Zhan Dongge’s brother, and also the one who succeeded him as the next Clan Chief. He was the creator of one of the 3 Supreme Arts, the Limitless Heavenly Sword Yuan Zhengfeng’s Master, Yan Di’s Grand Master, and also Yan Zhaoge’s Great Grand Master, was precisely the Chief of Broad Creed Mountain following the exalted Heaven Shaker Zhan Dongge, the Heaven Diviner Zhan Xilou. Sacred Artifact The Clear Qi Robe, was the Sacred Artifact that sat over Broad Creed Mountain. Dawn Sun Crown - Radiant Light Sect's low-grade Sacred Artifact. 3 others from the Grand Xuan Dynasty. Clan Chief Heaven Equalling Yuan Zhengfeng - Yan Zhaoge’s Grand Master, Broad Creed Mountain’s number one expert Life Creation Heavenly Scripture of the Jade Clear lineage in the Floating Gate World ch. 700+ Heart’s Will Incantation Thunder Grand Elders Xin Dongping - First seat elder of the martial repository, who had competed with Yuan Zhengfeng for the position of Clan Chief in the past Elder He Elder Zhang This Elder Feng was named Feng Chi, also a Broad Creed Mountain martial practitioner. All along, he had been exceptionally close to Yan Zhaoge’s father Yan Di. Broad Creed Three Heroes three most outstanding Martial Grandmasters # First was Yan Zhaoge’s eldest apprentice-uncle, the First Seat Elder of Broad Creed Mountain’s Disciplinary Hall, the ‘Iron Lion King’ Shi Tie. In terms of rank, he was equal to the Eastern Region’s Disciplinary Elder, but in terms of authority and power, he was far stronger. Broad Creed Mountain’s current Clan Chief’s eldest direct disciple. # Next was Yan Zhaoge’s second apprentice-uncle, the First Seat Elder of Broad Creed Mountain’s Assignment Hall, ‘Hidden Dragon’ Fang Zhun. # Finally, there was Yan Zhaoge’s father, Yuan Zhengfeng’s Final Disciple, the current First Seat Elder of Broad Creed Mountain’s Martial Inheritance Hall, Yan Di. Elders Chang Zhen- East Sea’s First Seat Elder East Elder -acting Elder of the East Heaven Region Fu Enshu - ‘Soaring Cloud Lord’ was one of Broad Creed Mountain’s strongest female Martial Grandmasters. She was one of the old Clan Chief’s direct disciples alongside Shi Tie, Fang Zhun and Yan Di. Elder Yin Elder Qin Elder Kong Elder Cong - Essence Spirit Martial Grandmaster Elder Yan Xu - Eastern Tang Principal Elder second apprentice-uncle faction Xu Chuan - was Broad Creed Mountain’s acting Elder, sent by the clan to take charge of matters here in the Eastern Tang Kingdom’s Overlooking Abyss City. Wen Ningzhi - Broad Creed Mountain’s acting Elder here at Spirit Wind Canyon. From far, he appeared to be a refined middle-aged gentleman. Elder Cui - This white haired Elder happened to be an Elder of the assignment hall just like the middle aged man who had made the request of Yan Zhaoge the day before. This old man was someone backed by his second apprentice-uncle, who was his father’s prime competitor for the position of Broad Creed Mountain’s next Clan Chief. Elder Ma - past Elder. Xu Chuan was once helped out by that very Elder Ma; because of that, he’s been watching over that man’s descendant, Ma Yue. Disciples Yan Zhaoge - MC Feng Moyang, was similarly aged to Yan Zhaoge. The two could be considered to have entered the clan, began cultivating in martial arts as well as grown up together. Son of Elder Feng Chi The ‘Heavenly Roc’ Xu Fei - 30 years old, of the same age as Tang Yonghao, the two having contested with each other ever since their youth all the way till they had become the outstanding geniuses of today. He was one of the leading figures of Broad Creed Mountain’s younger generation. Lu Wen was the direct disciple of Yan Zhaoge’s second apprentice-uncle Fang Zhun . In terms of attainment in this Big Dipper Sword, Lu Wen was the undisputed number one. Zhao Ming- He was Zhao Shicheng’s fourth sun Jing Yunzhi - Zhao Ming's fiance daughter of the current Scarlet Rainbow Chief Sikong Qing -This Sikong Qing was another outstanding latecomer from the younger generation. Although she was rather young, her fame had long since spread. Her martial talent was extraordinary, only inferior to Yan Zhaoge himself. She had been acclaimed as another Heaven’s favoured child of Broad Creed Mountain, receiving the attention of many Elders at an early age. Lin Yushao Ye Jing - number 1 in youth competition Lan Wenyan Ma Yue Fei Maiden of Extreme Yin Feng Yunsheng (Former member of Sacred Sun Clan) Yin Liuhua - was that Maiden of Extreme Yin discovered by the former East Sea’s First Seat Elder, Chang Zhen. She looked to be around seventeen or eighteen years of age, still being a Martial Artist. Having started out as a solitary practitioner, she had learnt from her former Master who had possessed some ability, but had just died at the hands of the Flame Devils some days ago. Yin Liuhua was rather tall for a female, her appearance basically considered proper. Eight Extreme Arts Big Dipper Sword Chaotic Elements Uniting Sabre Eight Sceneries Spirit Sabre Great Heaven Earth Sword (Birthed a 9th Extreme Arts thanks to Xu Fei, the Great Heaven Earth Palm) Golden Curtain Palm Tushita Palm Vajra Body (Became the strongest of the 8 Extreme Arts thanks to Shi Tie) Wind Fire Calamities Supreme Arts Heavenly Broad Creed Palm Immeasurable Heavenly Sabre Limitless Heavenly Sword Extreme Heaven Domineering Sabre Cultivation Technique Clear Qi Profound Arts Life Creation Heavenly Scripture (based on Yuan Zhenfeng's comprehension) Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture (probably based on Yan Zhaoge's comprehension?) Incomplete Cyclic Heavenly Scripture (based on the Heavenly Broad Creed Palm and Yan Zhaoge's comprehension and analysis on the complete one) Heart's Will Thunder Incantation (based on Yuan Zhenfeng's comprehension?) Rules According to Broad Creed Mountain’s rules, all normal disciples would have to wear white robes. Of the previous Ye Jing, Lan Wenyan, and Lin Yushao, none were exempt from this rule. For innately gifted disciples, after their cultivation reached a certain realm, they would be rigorously tested by the clan. If they passed, they would wear blue robes instead, and, being considered Chosen amongst the disciples, would be nurtured by the clan, like Sikong Qing. At a level above that, like Yan Zhaoge, their robes would be lined with a black trim. Any disciples at this level would be considered core disciples of the clan, and would have a greatly different position from the other disciples. Each core disciple would wield considerable influence—correspondingly, while their privileges and prestige could be considered the highest, their numbers were also the lowest.